Simplify the following expression: ${z+3+5-4z}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${z}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {z - 4z} + {3 + 5}$ Combine the ${z}$ terms: $ {-3z} + {3 + 5}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-3z} + {8}$ The simplified expression is $-3z+8$